This invention relates to production outlets for large bore Christmas trees.
Traditionally, buoyant oil markets have provided the financial justification for the development of, and production from, multiple wells. However, current market circumstances dictate that whilst production volume must be maintained, it must be done with a reduced number of wells. This has led to the development of larger bore production xmas trees.
Large bore production xmas trees, particularly subsea trees utilizing horizontal outlets, present problems with outlet diameters. Current outlet valve technology accommodates outlets of up to 7″ (178 mm) diameter. Any production outlet with a diameter of over 7″ (178 mm) will require the development of a new subsea gate valve, with the consequent costs involved, as well as the disadvantages of increased size and weight of the new design.